Rainbow Love
by RainbowRecon
Summary: A second person story about a depressed guy gets his life changed


Title: Rainbow Love

Author: RainbowRecon

Format: Fan Fiction

Point of View: Second Person

What is the definition of cold-hearted? Is when a person feels nothing emotional through his or her time. My name is Dimitri Gonzalez and the world I live is filled with nothing but hate, violence, unsatisfying, and hopeless. As I was age of eight I felt the first pain of pure depression when my family died and me is the only living part of the family. I was sent to foster home then to a different family with different faces, different blood, different belief, and different future. I know for the fact I have to stay with them till I'm ready to leave the state and go to the air force. I just loved airplanes and concept of fighting others planes in an intense dogfight. I basically have no hope for the future but to the air force and I die. All that is going to about to change because I know it.

Today is August 26 and I'm in senior and about to go to free life and hope I still get accepted and die I the air force. So far the only friend is my trusted friend who is not giving up on me, his name is Nicholas. We been friends since middle school and we never let down on each other. We had ups and downs but we similar path, he want to join the army rangers. But we both love watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic", cause something about it makes us happy and entertained. No doubt in my mind I love Rainbow Dash cause of her personality is quite interesting than the other ponies. Whenever I play a sport I always find to win most games. I want to win for nothing.

Today is September 21, today is 17th birthday and I have received an iPod and 2500 dollars in cash which surprises me and I started planning to save that money for college because you will need a bachelor degree to enter the air force. I didn't go to school that day and I all did is watch tv and eating my pizza and cake. It was the most interesting birthday ever I have. The last time I had a great birthday is when I was 8 and I was with real family and a real gift which was love. All that is now in the past, all gone and never coming back. All I can do now is cry the whole night wishing something happy and good happen. I saw a shooting star and immediately I wish something good will happen my life.

Today is November 3rd, and a girl came in to the school. I don't how she looks but people say she has rainbow hair, very pale, tall, and very beautiful. At 7th period I saw her and fits the description people been saying. The teacher told her sit next to me and before she got there the teacher asked to present to us who she is. "My name is Rainbow Dash and I like to win", immediately my heart stopped and I was surprise by her name and interest. She went back and sits next to me. I was shy to talk to her cause I never to a stranger in a long time. Then finally I ask her if she is new to the school. She replied "Yeah and honestly I'm not from here", I introduced her to me and we have long conversation after school. I ask her want things she likes to win, "Everything I can" she replied with a smile on her face. I asked her where she can from "I can't tell you because it's very important nobodies know but me" she replied with a nervous face. I knew something about is different from everybody else.

Later that day, I visited Nicholas and I told everything what happen that day. "Are you serious, girl whose name is a character from a tv show and have similar characteristics as the one in the tv show." "I afraid so, but the truth she never told where she came from and denies my question where she came from". "Dude you must break her so we can know". I was afraid now that my friend now wants the truth and what me to get emotional with her. "I can't I have no heart nor love inside me I'm afraid you will to do it alone". "Fine I do it and I hope she tells me".

"I couldn't sleep yesterday". "Why?" Rainbow asked. "My friend wants to break somebody to know the truth about her and I saw his eyes filled with desperation of the truth". "Look we play some games and you will not have to worry because is not going affect you". I couldn't agree because I didn't who was that girl. But Rainbow was beating a lot in soccer and I had the weirdest feeling of seeing a girl beat me. I could tell she is athletic and very precise with shoots and very quick of moving ahead. She fits my type what I'm looking a relationship with a girl, athletic. But she doing a lot of fouls and she definitely do not have a strategy.

Today is Valentine's Day, both Rainbow Dash and I became best friends and always helping each other out. So far I haven't met Nicholas since Christmas and never know what happen to him. "What is Valentine's Day" Rainbow questioned me. "Its day to celebrate love thanks who save the definition of love, basically you can express some you cared and loved by saying will you be valentines." "Dimitri I want to say this but you will valentines", my heart stop in a instant and I have didn't know to say but I replied "yes". She kissed in my cheek and instantly my face became red and my told myself this is weird. She told me she wants to go somewhere to celebrate this day. "I know where, at my dad's airfield". We both went and she asked where my father is and my face went to happy to sad and I told her, he died with my family. "That was so sad and how…", "I was sent to be with a different family and I could little things about them". "Follow me", we both went to a hangar and we see a plane wrapped in a curtain. I removed and it was propeller plane with two seats and a note. "Dimitri, I know I will not last long but this my gift for you so that one day you become something good". I was both laughing and crying "Dimitri what happen", "my father left me a note saying this is my gift". "He must he had something about you" "Yep I love flying and sure as hell he loves me".

May 28, is time when preparing to go to college. Out of nowhere Rainbow ask me where I was going. I told her I'm preparing go to college, when I was sitting down on the floor I ask her "where you are from" "Promise to not tell no one" "promise" "I was from a world called Equestria and I was playing around till I hit a mirror moving to this place, as I remember a friend told that this the night the portal will open". "I knew it" Nicholas out of nowhere came out and stared at us. "So the Rainbow Dash and Dimitri Gonzalez are here together to leave here, but I tell ya you're not this place". He takes out a gun, "Hey just because I left doesn't mean I haven't forget you, just because a character from a tv show is here and you want something won't you". "Power of course, without power you are useless". "Your gun is fake and because hundred dollars buy an airsoft gun doesn't it will kill us" I ran punched him knocking him unconscious.

"Where is the portal" I ask Rainbow, "follow me". We both ran and reached to a statue in the of the high school. "Go towards it" Rainbow demanded. I hold Rainbow's hand and we both entered with my eyes close, I open my eyes and I saw a group of ponies and when I raise my arm I see my hands are hooves. "Rainbow Dash who is this pony" Celestia asked, "It's a friend from the other dimension." "Who are you" Celestia asked me, "I'm Dimitri Gonzalez and I'm came with her here". There was silence then she introduced herself to me. I saw the mirror and I had rainbow hair and tail, white skin, tall, wings, and I have cutie mark based on a sword. I knew who I was, I'm fighter. This is the new beginning of happy; finally I have achieved something I never thought I could have accomplished. I went from cold-hearted to rainbow-hearted.

Rainbow took me to see her friends and I would expect they were Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike. "Who are you" Twilight asked "I'm Dimitri Gonzalez and came from a other dimension". As I enjoyed the tour I know in the future things will be different and I never will leave here. Thanks to Rainbow Dash who gave me a heart to give to and a new life where things get a harder but in a good way. I love Rainbow Dash from the bottom of my heart I will and I hope she will be pleased.


End file.
